


B.S.

by Alohoemora



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blushing, Blushing Dean, Britney Spears - Freeform, Confused Cas is Confused, Confused Castiel, Driving, Late Nights, Not bad secrets, One Shot, Other, Secrets, Short One Shot, laughing, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 14:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13192377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alohoemora/pseuds/Alohoemora
Summary: After a case, Sam and Cas discover a surprising secret of Dean's.





	B.S.

_**A/N: My first Supernatural thing!! My Mom and I are having a Supernatural marathon, and I just got to thinking: What if Dean secretly likes Britney Spears? It probably sounds stupid, but whatever lol.**_

 

* * *

* * *

 

Dean was dead tired. After a hard case, all he needed was a good nights sleep. He decided to sleep in the back of Baby, and let Sam drive them to wherever. Cas was with them, sitting in the passengers seat.

Sam yawned and said "Man...What I wouldn't give for a bed right now...What time is it anyways?"

Cas thought for a minute and said "Almost 4 in the morning. Would you like me to drive?"

Sam shook his head and said "Nah, it's okay. We're close to the next town...It's too quiet in here. Look in the cassette box, find something to put in."

Cas frowned and asked "But...Dean is sleeping."

Sam said "Nah, whatever we put in, I'll turn the volume down. Music sometimes helps him sleep, he'll be alright."

The Angel nodded and started sifting through the box. He said "Dean's selection of music...I'll never be used to it..." Until he found one. He picked it up and examined it. There wasn't a picture on it, only the words _'B.S.'_ written on it.

"Sam. Who is this _'B.S.'_ person?"

Sam raised an eyebrow and said "I dunno...Put it in, let's find out."

The Angel nodded and put the tape in, just like Dean taught him too, and before Sam could turn the volume down, _Baby One More Time_ started blaring, scaring all of them. Dean quickly woke up and Sam started laughing.

Dean asked "What..Where did you find that?"

Sam just kept laughing and asked "Dean...Is..I-Is this _Britney Spears??_ " Before laughing harder until tears threatened to spill.

Dean was blushing up to his roots and Cas just sat there, confused as usual. Dean swallowed and said "Sam... _Sam!_ Take it out!"

The younger man shook his head and said "Nuh uh!"  Grinning the whole time until his face hurt. Dean Winchester, king fanboy of old rock, likes Britney Spears. This is the most he's smiled and laughed in a long time. Then he decided to sing along. Badly.

"My loneliness is killing me!  
I must confess, I still believe!  
When I'm not with you, I lose my mind,  
Give me a _siiiiign!_  
_HIT ME, BABY, ONE MORE TIME!_ "

Cas watched curiously as Sam sang along, laughing, while Dean look so embarrassed. He was so confused. "I don't get it!" Cas yelled over the music. "Why is this woman asking for violence??" And Sam laughed ever harder, while Dean groaned, covering his face with his palm.

Cas gave him a sympathetic look and gently put his hand on Dean's bicep, saying "I'm here for you, Dean-"

 _"Shut up, Cas!"_  Dean snapped, but then felt bad. He was only trying to be nice. He looked over at the Angel and nodded. "Sorry...Thank you!" Before looking over at Sam. "I don't know what you're laughing about Sammy, I'm not the one singing it!"

Sam just smiled and sighed. "I only know this song because of Jess! Aww don't worry buddy, our lips are sealed!"

The older man sighed and said "I hate you!" Before lying back down.

Sam said "I know!" And kept driving.


End file.
